


All the Lonely People

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even morons have their good days</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besamislabios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besamislabios/gifts), [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day five prompt(s) used: People are lonely, Centaurs, Lift, Music.  
> Kink: First time sex.  
> This pairing was suggested by ~~just about everyone~~ Capitu and Besamislabios. Thanks, dears! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All the Lonely People

~

“Wow,” said James under his breath as he walked in. “You really went all out for this. This is quite a flatwarming party.” 

Al beamed. “Yeah. It was Scorpius’ idea and I think it’s brilliant.”

“What made him think of it?” James asked as he watched people milling about, socialising, as soft music played in the background. 

“People are lonely. Sometimes they need a push to get out and meet other lonely people,” came a voice.

James jumped, turning to face Scorpius, who had come up behind them. “Scorpius! Hey.”

“James.” Scorpius inclined his head in greeting. 

Biting his lip, James looked away. How was it possible that Scorpius got more gorgeous every time James saw him?

Al coughed. “Right, I think I’ve just recalled an urgent appointment elsewhere--” 

James frowned after him as he hurried away. 

Scorpius edged closer, placing his hand on James’ arm. “It looks as if you’re stuck with me for a bit,” he said, smiling faintly. “Would you like a tour of our new flat?” 

James could feel the warmth of Scorpius’ touch through his shirt. Gently sliding his arm out from under Scorpius’ hand, he nodded. “Lead on.” 

Scorpius stepped back, his expression going blank. “This way,” he said, tone cool. 

_Shit. Now I’ve upset him._ Stifling a sigh, James followed him, manfully trying his best _not_ to ogle his little brother’s best friend as they walked. It was hard, though, especially since Scorpius had a fine arse. _Off limits,_ James kept reminding himself as they walked and Scorpius pointed things out. _Stay away! You can’t seduce him--_

“...and this is where I’ll leave you,” said Scorpius. “It’s clear you’re interested in anyone else’s company, so--” 

James’ eyes widened. “Wait, what?” Scorpius started to turn away but James grabbed his arm. “What did you mean by that?”

Scorpius pointedly eyed James’ hand on his elbow. 

Biting back a curse, James released him, moving back. “What do you mean?” he repeated.

“You clearly dislike me,” Scorpius said. He looked upset, his eyes shimmering. He squared his shoulders. “I don’t know what it is that I’ve done, but I’ve only ever tried to be friendly. Is it because of my family? Because Al and I are both Slytherin? Some other reason?” 

“I don’t--” James exhaled. “I don’t dislike you.” _Quite the opposite, in fact._ “I--”

“You can’t even bear for me to touch you,” Scorpius interrupted, his voice wavering. “Fuck. I knew this was a bad idea. I told Al he was wrong, but--” He shook his head. “Excuse me. I need to go.”

“What?” James started after Scorpius. “No, wait, this is your flat, you can’t leave--” 

“Why not?” Scorpius spun to face him, his expression pained. “If I stay I have to watch you flirt with someone else. Maybe take someone else home. Perhaps even watch someone else get the person I’ve wanted since I practically first saw him.” He snorted. “No thanks.” And, spinning away, he Disapparated. 

James stood there gaping. 

Al marched up to him a moment later, his expression furious. “You are a moron.”

“What the hell just happened?” James asked. “Does he--?” 

“Like you? Yes, you fucking moron.” Al punched him on the shoulder. “He’s had a crush on you from the moment we got to Hogwarts. And he’s been waiting for you to fucking notice him for years. When you came out, he was over the moon, thinking maybe you’d notice him. But you never did, and so he came up with the idea of this party, thinking that maybe, just maybe, you’d finally see him as fuckable in this setting. And then you go and screw it up.” 

“I didn’t know,” whispered James. “Fuck me.” 

“Yeah, well that doesn’t look like it’s about to happen anytime soon, does it?” Al snapped. 

James groaned. “Al, where did he go?” 

“How should I know?”

“You’re his best friend.”

Al glared at him. “Why should I tell you? So you can go and reject him again?” 

James rolled his eyes. “No, idiot. Because I’ve always been interested, but I’ve been staying away because he’s your best friend and I didn’t want things to be weird!” 

Al blinked, then started to laugh. “Morons, the pair of you.” He sighed. “There are a couple places he could have gone.” He crossed his arms. “I’ll tell you, but Jamie, if you hurt him? I will hex you into next week, family or not.” 

“I’m not going to hurt him,” James promised. “Just tell me.” 

When he arrived in the park, Scorpius was on a bench, looking up at a statue of a centaur. James approached slowly. “I wish you hadn’t left before I could explain.” 

Scorpius didn’t respond. 

James waited a moment, then continued. “If you had waited I’d have told you that far from disliking you, I like you a bit too much.” 

Scorpius blinked, shifting to look up at James. 

“It’s true.” James edged closer. “I started noticing you a few months ago.” 

“Then why--?”

“You’re my brother’s best friend. I didn’t want--” James groaned. “Look, I’m an idiot, all right? You’re beautiful and I didn’t want things to be weird between us--”

“Weirder than me practically shouting how I feel about you at our flatwarming party?” Scorpius groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I may have to move to Australia where no one knows me.” 

“Sorry,” James said, slowly settling beside him on the bench. “But I suspect people would miss you too much to allow that to happen.” Exhaling, he placed his hand on Scorpius’ thigh.

Scorpius stiffened, but thankfully didn’t move away. “People?”

“Me,” James confessed.

Scorpius raised his head to look at James. “I thought you couldn’t bear to touch me earlier,” he whispered. Slowly, he placed his hand atop James’ and squeezed.

“Not that,” James said, sliding closer. “Never that. I was just afraid.”

“Of what?” Scorpius breathed.

Hearing the tremor in Scorpius’ voice, James swallowed hard. There could be no turning back after this. Leaning in, he said, “That I would fuck this up,” he whispered before pressing his mouth to Scorpius’.

When Scorpius turned towards him, opening his mouth in welcome, James was lost. Dragging Scorpius against him, he plundered his mouth, moaning as Scorpius’ tongue tangled with his in an erotic dance.

They strained together for long moments until air became an issue and James drew back, burying his face in Scorpius’ neck to scatter kisses there. “I truly am an idiot,” he groaned. “We could have been doing this for months.”

“Try years,” said Scorpius, his tongue tracing the shell of James’ ear. 

James raised his head to stare into Scorpius’ eyes. “But...years?” 

Scorpius blushed. “Surely you knew? I practically followed you around in school.” 

“Yeah, but then you stopped.” James tried not to pout, but from the expression on Scorpius’ face it didn’t look as if he’d succeeded. 

“It upset you when I stopped?” Scorpius smiled and the transformation made James’ breath catch. 

“A bit,” James muttered. “Why did you?”

Scorpius hummed. “It was a bit embarrassing. Here I was following you around and you ignored me.” He shrugged. “So I started hanging about with your brother. Didn’t hurt that I got to see more of you then.” 

“All that time wasted,” James sighed. “We’re both morons.” 

“Maybe.” Leaning in, Scorpius sucked James’ lower lip into his mouth before starting to unbutton James’ shirt. “Which means we have a lot of lost time to make up for.” 

“That we do.” James froze. “Fuck.” 

“I’d hoped we would, yes,” said Scorpius. He sighed when James glared at him. “All right, what?”

“There’s a party at your place.” 

“So? You have a place, too.” Scorpius began fumbling with James’ flies.

James grabbed Scorpius’ hands, stopping him. “Teddy’s entertaining Victoire tonight.” 

Scorpius shrugged and, shifting, straddled James’ lap. “This place is secluded.” 

James blinked. “We can’t! It’s out in the open.”

Pressing James’ shirt open, Scorpius murmured, “Are you or are you not a wizard? Put up a shield.” He stared into James’ eyes. “Look, if you don’t want me, just--” 

Dragging Scorpius down, James kissed the breath out of him, sliding his hands under Scorpius’ shirt to find warm, soft skin. “Of course I want you. We just have to be quiet,” he said against Scorpius’ mouth. “No one can see us, but they can hear us.” 

Scorpius grinned. “I knew you’d be deliciously naughty.” 

In reply, James undid Scorpius flies and, reaching into his pants, started to stroke his cock. “And I knew you’d be gorgeous.” 

“Together,” Scorpius gasped. “Wank us together.”

Scorpius’ soft suggestion made James’ heart hammer in his chest. Nodding, he fumbled for his own cock and, pressing them together, started to stroke. “Lift up, baby,” he said.

Scorpius obeyed. “Fuck,” he groaned as their cocks slid together from root to tip. He rested his forehead against James’, their breath mingling. “Yes.”

Biting his lip, James sped up, their mingled precome making his stroking easier. Shifting, Scorpius arched his back and rocked against James, pressing his pelvis closer. “Scorpius,” James whispered. “Fuck, you’re incredible.”

Scorpius’ movements got faster until his body went rigid and his cock spurted all over James’. Within moments James, too, came, leaning forward to bury his face in Scorpius’ chest as his body shuddered through its orgasm. 

“That wasn’t how I thought our first time would be,” Scorpius murmured into James’ neck a minute later. 

_The first time of many,_ James thought. “Did you imagine it a lot?” he asked, his hand smoothing up and down Scorpius’ back as he caught his breath. 

“Yes.” Scorpius sighed. “I figured we’d at least be in, you know, a bed, and maybe there would be candles and music.” 

James grinned. “You romantic. I thought Slytherins were all kinky sods.” 

“Git.” Scorpius huffed, raising his head to look down at James. “And for your information, we reserve the kinky dungeon scenes for _second_ times.” His raised an eyebrow. “Scared?” 

James smiled back and, reaching up, tucked a lock of hair behind Scorpius’ ear. Now that he’d had him, he had no intentions of letting him go. “Not even a little. I can handle whatever you throw at me.”

Scorpius’ smirk was pure challenge. “We’ll see.” 

“Yes,” agreed James. “We will.” 

~


End file.
